Office Surprise
by Ko-Datenshi
Summary: Prowl's late and Optimus wants to know why. A X-Mas present for Lucretzia.


Warnings: Mature sexual content. Slash. Sticky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

* * *

Prowl was late.

Prowl was _never_ late.

Tapping his desk with a large blue finger Optimus Prime sighed, his 2IC was a busy mech but he'd never skip out on a meeting with his commander. Often he would arrive early to go through his notes one more time, not once had he ever been more than a klick late. Much less three breems late.

Rising from his seat Prime quickly evacuated his office, calmly making his way towards Prowl's. It was likely the Datsun had merely lost track of time, instead of there being any trouble. He would have commed Optimus instantly if he had run into any problem, especially ones that would take a large amount of time.

Stopping in front of Prowl's office Prime briefly considered knocking before dismissing the idea completely, he had every right to enter the room without permission. Overriding the door-lock Prime stepped into the office shutting and locking the door quickly, not wishing to be interrupted by any of his soldiers. Keeping his optics averted from Prowl's desk Optimus wondered how he would approach his second.

Technically Prowl disobeyed a direct order from his commander for a meeting, but the tactician worked harder than most for the Autobot cause. Prime had no desire to reprimand the officer, but rules were rules. Squaring his shoulders Prime turned his head to the Datsun, opened his mouth to lecture his second, and promptly froze.

....So that was why Prowl was late...

Prime was almost unable to believe what he was seeing. Prowl was seated in his chair, bound tightly with energon ropes thicker than three of Optimus' fingers. A bar-gag was stuffed into his mouth, forcing his denta apart and preventing any words from escaping him. His normally ice blue optics were a deep navy, and wide with panic.

Staring at the Datsun dumbly it took nearly three klicks to realize that his tactician was squirming rather adamantly in his bonds, his elegant doorwings arched high and quivering violently. It took another klick for him to notice a steady 'drip drip' echoing in the room, although he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"...Prowl?"

Optimus could've sworn the officer squeaked.

Slowly taking a few steps towards Prowl the Semi carefully gauged the smaller's reactions, his curiosity growing as the enforcer leaned back away from him. Prowl's armor gleamed with every movement, the black and white plating shining quite attractively in the light. Allowing his optics to wonder Prime noted (not for the first time) that his second's chassis was rather pleasing to the optic, curved and strong.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Prime looked up at Prowl's embarrassed faceplates. Hmmm his features were quite lovely too... Large, slightly slanted optics, smooth cheeks that were flushed a light red, and full lips that were parted by a thick metal bar.

Chastising himself Optimus looked away, he was supposed to be helping Prowl out of the obvious prank not musing on his second's obvious beauty.

Shaking his head again Prime walked around the side of the desk, resolutely keeping his optics on Prowl's chevron. Grabbing the smaller mech by the shoulders he hauled Prowl to his feet (pausing for a moment over the loud sob) and draped him over his own desk. It would be easier to untie the Datsun that way.

Stepping behind the officer to get closer to him, Prime finally noticed why Prowl had been squirming in his seat. The cop-bot's interface panel was wide open and his valve was leaking thick, light purple lubricant to his thighs. If he stayed quiet Optimus could faintly make out a soft buzzing sound coming from Prowl's valve.

Slowly Optimus inched his hand closer to his second's moist valve. Licking his hidden lips Prime tried to keep his libido in check, he was only doing this to help Prowl. The tactician would undoubtedly be relieved once whatever was in his valve was taken out, that was it. He had no other reason to stick his fingers inside Prowl's valve, this was just him helping the smaller out.

Resting a hand on Prowl's lower back Prime used two fingers to slowly penetrate the Datsun, using every ounce of self control to keep his hand steady. Doing his best to ignore the officer's soft whimpers and moans Prime shifted his fingers inside the tactician, gently searching Prowl's tight valve for the vibrating sensor inside of him (it was the only thing that was small enough to hide in a valve and cause such strong vibrations at the same time). He could feel the toy somewhere above his fingers but every move he made caused the sensor to go deeper.

When Prowl started rocking back into his hand Optimus had to force his optics away, he didn't need his self control strained any more than it already was. Curling his fingers he managed to find the sensor, catching between his two fingers. Smiling under his mask Prime pulled his hand away quickly to toss the tiny vibrating toy to the desk's surface.

The smile was wiped from his face when Prowl whined almost demandingly, spreading his legs and tilting his aft up. When Optimus made no move to oblige him Prowl glared at him over a elegant doorwing, wiggling his aft in blatant invitation. Blinking Prime cautiously slid a finger inside Prowl again, his tension fading when the officer let out a rich moan.

Gently adding a second finger Prime rubbed at Prowl's inner walls, delighting in the soft groan from the tactician. Emboldened Prime thrust his fingers harder, scissoring them in random patterns. Twisting his wrist he forced his fingers deeper into the deliciously tight valve, his spike already prodding at his interface cover. He had no idea that his tactician could make such delightful noises.

Removing his fingers again Optimus retracted his panel, not in the mood for much foreplay. Smoothly burying himself into Prowl's wonderfully tight heat Prime wasted no time in thrusting into the Datsun roughly. Resting his hands on either side of Prowl's helm Prime threw his weight into every thrust, making the desk creak with every movement.

Prowl moaned, mewed, and whimpered with abandon, forced to endure the sharp pleasure almost completely motionless. The energon bindings held his arms immobile and his legs were spread almost obscenely wide, Prime's large frame keeping him open and helpless. If it wasn't for the gag the tactician would be begging for harder, faster, and generally just more.

When Prime increased the force behind his thrusts Prowl practically howled behind the gag, his back arching and his body twisting to get both away from and closer to the source of that wonderful, exquisite pleasure that had circuits on fire. He'd never really been particularly loud during interfacing, but something about being 'faced into his desk by his commander was driving him wild. All he could think about was that delightfully thick spike that was stretching him so deliciously.

He was well descended into a haze of pleasure when Prime lifted his black hips and slammed his spike into Prowl. The officer arched hard, sobbing and groaning and wailing until he was nearing the brink of overload. Oral fluid trailed down his chin as coolant leaked from his optics, he was positively burning with pleasure and he could feel his valve tightening around Prime.

Thrusting roughly Prime hit a sensor node deep within Prowl's valve head on, forcing the Datsun into overload. The smaller screamed, bucking and thrashing under the Semi like a wild animal, his valve spasming erratically around Prime's spike. Groaning at the the random tightening Prime pushed his own release down, curious to see how many times he could make Prowl succumb to pleasure without overloading himself.

Grinning wickedly behind his mask Prime waited for the Datsun to stop trembling before moving inside him again. Relishing the weak moan Optimus reached up to fondle a doorwing, mentally clearing his and Prowl's schedule. If he had his way Prowl would be in for an extremely long night.

Chuckling he cleared Prowl for another day, it was unlikely that he'd be able to walk tomorrow.

* * *

On the other side of the door Jazz grinned, almost ridiculously happy that Prime was enjoying his spark-day present.

* * *

This is a Christmas gift for the forever amazing Lucretzia, she wanted a Prowl/Prime one-shot so here it is ^^.

Hope ya enjoy Lu ~.^


End file.
